Puppet Master
by NightStalkerblade
Summary: Sandara Arehandora is not normal, even by mutant standards. With the ability to steal a person's will to live with just a touch she is very dangerous which is why Stryker took a great interest in her for his team. Come read and meet this mysterious woman.
1. Soul Stealer

"Sandara, I need you to come with me to pick up a few recruits" a Colonel with graying hair said to the woman standing in the shadows of his office.

"What is so special about them?" the soft-spoken woman replied as she stepped from the shadows, the dim light flashing in her golden eye.

"Two brothers, it seems they were sentenced to the firing squad and survived, I would like to see if they have what it takes to be on the team."

"Very well, I shall prepare the plane for our departure."

* * *

><p>"So tell me boys, how would you like to really serve your country?" Colonel William Stryker asked the brothers as he crouched in the doorway to their cell.<p>

The two men looked at each other before turning back to Stryker and nodding. "Excellent, now, my associate here will release you from your bonds and then we will be on our way."

Stryker stepped aside and Sandara entered the room, she walked to the smaller of the two men and lifted his hands to her face. Thin silk threads drifted from her lips as she blew gently on his shackles, the threads wrapped themselves completely around the metal before she stopped and gripped the chains, pulling gently and the boys watched in amazement as the strong metal chains snapped like they were made of toothpicks. She then proceeded to do the same thing with the larger man before stepping back and standing behind Stryker.

"James Logan, Victor Creed, meet one of your team mates, Sandara Arehandora."

Logan and Victor stared at the small woman taking in the strange markings traveling up her neck and the bandages across her right eye. "Come along gentlemen, you still need to meet the rest of the team." Stryker instructed and with that the woman was out the door and down the hall, her high heeled black boots barely even making a noise on the floor as she moved.

* * *

><p>The two new men got along fine with the rest of the team; the only one they still knew nothing about was the lonely woman of the team.<p>

"Do any of you know anything about Sandara?" Logan asked a few days after they had been recruited.

"She tends to keep to herself; I think it has something to do with something in her past. I'm sure you saw the marks right?" John Wraith said as they all sat in the canteen eating what equaled to breakfast in the base.

"Yea, what about 'em? Kind of strange tattoos if you ask me." Logan replied as he took a bite.

"They aren't tattoos, well, they kind of are, they're kind of like brands. Her parents gave them to her when she was little when her powers first manifested, they marked her as a soul stealer."

"Soul stealer? What's that supposed to mean?" Victor asked.

"I can suck out a person's life essence just by making contact with them if I wish."

The men spun around quickly to see Sandara standing there. "Hey babe!" Wade Wilson said and tried to place his arm around her shoulder but she quickly stepped to the side and smashed the metal tray in her hands over the side of his head, "do not touch me."

"You wound me babe!" Wade called from the floor as she walked to an empty table and sat down, slowly starting to eat her food while reading a small book she had pulled out of an inside pocket of the grey wide sleeved jacket she wore.

* * *

><p>Training in the gym after breakfast was rather unusual. Stryker had the brothers training with their new team mates to see how well they worked with others.<p>

"So kitty cat, let's see what you've got" Wade said as he spun a sword in his hand.

The corner of Victor's mouth twitched, "keep it up, see what happens."

Logan watched his brother as the large feral prepared to fight the noisy swordsman before turning his attention to the woman leaning in the doorframe. Sandara studied the men as they trained, she had finally changed from her normal blue jeans, white shirt, and jacket to a pair of black yoga pants and a long sleeve white shirt.

"You are really pissing me off!" Logan finally switched his attention back to his brother to see him pouncing on Wade, ready to tear the man limb from limb only to see him stop in midair, still in the position to strike but unable to move any further.

"I believe our orders were to train, not kill each other."

The men all turned to see Sandara walking forward, her hands gripping a group of almost invisible strings which were wrapped around each of Victor's limbs, waist, and neck. "Thanks for saving me babe" Wade said and tried to put his arm around her waist but she opened her mouth and another set of strings blew out of it, wrapping around Wade and throwing him across the room.

"How many times must I tell you, do not touch me!" everyone was shocked to hear her raise her voice for the first time any of them had known her.

There was silence in the room for a few moments and in that time Victor was lowered to the ground and released. "I got a question," Victor started as he stood up, "why do you always act like a bitch?"

"That is my own business, not yours. Now, I suggest you all get back to training before the Colonel comes in here to find you slacking off." Sandara's reply was quick before she turned to walk out of the room.

Victor, not feeling like tolerating her attitude anymore, raced after her and jumped on her, slamming her into the floor, "now you listen here little girl, I don't take kindly to being ordered around, especially not by tiny frails who have a stick up their ass! You want us to train? Then fine, you can join in."

"She already has Victor." Everyone looked to the door to see Stryker standing there with a smirk on his face as he stared at his fallen subordinate. Victor looked down at the woman under him to see the markings on her skin were wiggling like snakes, some even rising slightly off her skin, twisting and curling as if to wrap the feral up.

"You want to see what I can do? Very well then, I'll show you." Sandara said in a voice that sounded like many people talking at once, her eyes opening to reveal they had gone completely purple. Her hand slowly raised off the floor and pressed to his side, as soon as her skin made contact Victor felt what he would later describe as some of the worst pain in his entire life as he was slowly sapped of his energy and will to fight. His arms shook and collapsed under him forcing him to fall on top of Sandara.

"Sandara stop." Stryker commanded but it was almost like she could not hear him, she and Victor were staring into each other's eyes as if they were having a conversation in their heads.

"Zero, the tranquilizer"

Agent Zero was quick to load the tranquilizer dart into his gun and shot it into Sandara's leg. Instantly her eyes reverted to normal for a split second before they closed and her body went limp.

"What…the hell…was that?" Victor yelled as he tried to catch his breath.

"that is what most people refer to as her soul sucking ability, she takes your strength, your will to fight, your will to breathe, and eventually your will to live, if she had continued you would have died Victor, healing factor or not." Stryker explained as Zero walked to his fallen comrade and picked her up gently. "You will have that lovely new mark on your arm for the rest of your life because of that ability, it marks its victims. Zero, take her to her room, she will need to meditate as soon as she wakes to remove Victor from her head."

Zero nodded and carried Sandara out of the room, Stryker leaving shortly after. Victor watched them go before looking down to see a small area of his arm covered in markings like hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay everyone, thank you for reading Puppet Master. I swear I have not abandoned my other stories! It is just taking me a bit longer to come up with ideas for them. Thank you to all my loyal fans and please keep the reviews coming!<strong>

**~NightStalker**


	2. Meditation

Later that night Logan was walking to his room when he heard music drifting through a door next to his. He stepped closer to the door and knocked on the door, wanting to ask the person to turn it down so he could sleep. "Come in" a voice called and he opened the door to see Sandara sitting on a floor pillow in the middle of a smooth wooden floor made of dark cherry-wood.

"Can I help you Logan?" she asked, her eyes never opening as she seemed to continue to meditate.

"Uh yea, I was wondering if you could turn down the music, my room is next to yours and I can hear it through the walls."

Sandara opened her eyes and stood up, "forgive me, I am not used to having someone in the rooms near me." She walked over to the small stereo system she had sitting in a small cabinet that looked Indian in design, "I will be mindful to keep it down in the future. Would you like to have something to drink? I have a stash of beer that no one knows about…at least I believe they do not know about it."

"Sure, I could go for a drink" he said and went to step up onto the slightly raised wooden floor but was stopped. "If you could please take off your shoes, it makes it easier to clean in here if people are not bringing whatever is on their shoes all over my floor."

Logan nodded and slipped off his boots before stepping onto the floor and walking to the small couch where she already stood waiting with two beers in her hands. It was also at this time that he noticed she wasn't wearing as much clothing as she usually did, at the moment all she wore was a simple black tank top and shorts. The markings that he usually only saw creeping up her neck and down her fingers he now discovered actually covered most of her body.

They drank in silence for awhile before the feral finally broke it, "so is what you did to Victor the reason why you act the way you do?"

Sandara lowered her bottle, staring at her hands for a few minutes before she looked up and answered him, "when I was young I lived in a small village on an island not known to many off the coast of South America. My people are very cautious of anyone who…isn't normal. So when my powers manifested my parents did not take it well, they called me comprador da alma, it means soul taker in Portuguese because when I could not control it I would do what I did to Victor without even meaning to, just by grabbing someone's hand or brushing past them on the street. My family branded me with these markings as a symbol of what I did…"

Logan watched her eyes become shadowed with pain as she remembered the past and awkwardly put a hand on her knee, "it's okay darlin' no one here judges you for what you did in the past, we've all done our fair share of less than wonderful things but none of it matters anymore."

She was silent for a few moments longer before she placed one of her tattooed hands over his, "thank you Logan, I appreciate your words, they bring me great comfort." She then leaned over and placed a kiss upon his forehead but as she was pulling back he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his. His lips moved against hers for a moment before her mind seemed to catch up with what was happening with her body and she pulled away.

"Sorry, I just haven't been this close to a woman in a very long time." Logan said as he pulled his hand away.

"it is alright, I understand, I have not been with a man in a fair amount of time either but that does not mean I will be a one night stand nor a play thing for any man" she said as she stood up, placing her empty bottle in a garbage can.

"I would never do that, especially not someone I work with, that would make things awkward."

"I'm glad we agree on this, now, I would like to go to bed." Her face was blank again as she held out an arm, gesturing for him to leave.

He got up from the couch and finished off his beer before exiting the room to see his brother standing there, staring at the door with a strange look in his eye. "What's wrong Victor?"

Victor was silent for a minute before his gaze moved from the door to Logan, "what were you doing in there?"

"Nothing, I just asked her to turn her music down and we had a beer."

Anger flashed in Victor's eyes before he quickly turned away and stormed off to his bedroom.

**Sorry this is short and not some of my best work but I figured I needed to put up something as thanks for all the awesome reviews of the first chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and I hope to hear from you all again, it makes my day to know people like what I write.  
>~NightStalker<strong>


	3. Spider and Encounters

Sandara quickly noticed Victor's watchful eyes over the next couple of weeks. Not seeing any harm in it until the third week the brothers had been there. The puppet master could find no sleep one night and had taken up residence in the kitchen with a steaming cup of hot chocolate and her latest book, The Firebrand. It was two in the morning and she was about a quarter of the way through the book when he entered.

"What are you doing up?" he asked as soon as he entered, having smelled her from down the hall.

"I find that absorbing another being's life force tends to make me unable to sleep for awhile," Sandara answered as she calmly turned the page of her book, taking a sip of her drink.

"you're gunna look at me when I'm talking to you" the large feral slammed his hand down on the table, finally drawing her attention away from her book, but only long enough to raise an eyebrow at his hand before continuing reading. "I'm talking to you!" he growled and ripped the book out of her hands.

"I don't respond well to threats Mr. Creed, you will do well to remember that as I am your superior here."

With a growl Victor launched himself at her, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her to the wall, "no one is my superior, you'd do well to remember that frail." His voice was low and gravely as he pulled her closer and ran his nose up the side of her neck, taking in her scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms. An evil smirk slid across his face, his fangs exposed, "you smell appetizing, almost good enough to eat."

Sandara's eyes widened as she felt his fangs drag along the skin exposed by her tank top since she had not thought to wear her jacket. "Mr. Creed, remove yourself or I will be forced to do it my way."

"Mmm, that sounds fun" he growled out but stopped when his limbs pulled away against his will. He looked up to her face and saw the same thin wires he had seen three weeks prior coming from her mouth. "Please, would you care to inform me how it will be fun when I have sucked the very breath from your body?"

Her entire demeanor had changed, her eye that previously had been covered was revealed completely purple while the other was still golden. The blank look that had previously been on her face was replaced by a sly smirk as she pulled his lips closer to hers, a silvery blue vapor appearing from his mouth and going into hers. Victor felt his strength leaving him, his heart slowing down, and his muscles shrinking.

Sandara pulled back and smirked, raising a hand to stroke the side of his face, "does this still sound like fun Mr. Creed?"

"It would be if you stopped with that soul sucking nonsense."

"Sandara!"

The South American woman's head snapped up to see Zero and Stryker standing in the doorway. "Aww Stryker, upset because you're missing out on the fun?"

"Put him down Spider, I'd hate to lose my best spy just to finally get rid of you." He gestured to Zero who had a gun aimed at Sandara's head, no tranquilizers this time.

Sandara or Spider as Stryker was now calling her, sighed angrily and backed away, her hands in the air in a surrender position. "Alright, alright, I'm backing off; you never let me have any fun."

Stryker walked forward and pulled out some bandages, covering up her purple eye. Her expression switched to one of surprise when she saw Victor slouched against the wall, Zero with his gun still trained on her, and Stryker standing in front of her, "she came out again didn't she?"

"Yes, I'd prefer if you kept a tighter leash on your other self." He turned to the door and gestured to Zero, "we're done here Zero, let's go." They left the room leaving Sandara standing there awkwardly while Victor found his strength and stood up.

"so now that the soul sucker seems to be out of the way, how about we get back to what we were doing?" the feral said with a smirk, moving toward the still shocked Sandara.

"No Victor, a brush encounter with Spider is more than enough reason for me to disappear for a couple days. I will return when Stryker has something for us to do." She turned to walk from the kitchen but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, "oh no, you're not getting out of this that easy." Victor growled out before he pulled her to him, slamming his lips down on hers, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, walking to his room, and slamming her back against the wall as soon as the door closed.

"Victor, we can't do this" Sandra tried to say as soon as her mouth was free but he just silenced her with his lips once again.

"You talk too much frail," he said as he nibbled on her neck.

Sandara growled and shoved him away, knocking him back on the bed and crawling on top of him, "never call me frail."

Victor smirked and watched as the tattoos on her body start to twist and writhe as they ripped each other's clothes off. Getting annoyed with being the submissive one, Victor flipped her over so he hovered above her, taking in the markings that covered almost her entire body. Sandara shivered as he ran his hand over the sunburst around her belly button, discovering that she had gotten it pierced at some point in her life from the silver ball that still rested there.

They continued to ravage each other's bodies until well into the morning when they finally collapsed on the bed. "That was the first time someone was actually able to keep up with me. I'm impressed."

"Well when I suck out people's energy it tends to stay with me for awhile. Plus it is one of the upsides of being pat succubus." Sandara said as she traced lines and images on his chest with her fingers.

"That would be why I'm not able to go as long as usual, you sure know how to wear a guy out," Victor said as he wrapped his arm around her naked waist, "I might keep you around for awhile."

"Oh I'm not going anywhere, you offer way too great a meal, besides, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Victor was slightly shocked that this was coming from Sandara and not Spider but he just growled a possessive smirk on his face as he pulled her closer, "ready to go again?"

"I can go as long as you can amante."

**Sorry it took so long and it is not that great a chapter but I was trying to think of something and it never turned out right now here we go. Just so you know amante means lover in Portuguese. Thanks to everyone who has remained faithful and believed I would continue to update, cupcakes to all!  
>~NightStalker <strong>


End file.
